Kissy Kissy Foxy
by XxAntheiaxX
Summary: Join the world of Sakura, and her travels in the world of Pokemon! Pairings my vary, and rivals will battle to the deaths  not really
1. Wake up Sakura!

**Kissy Kissy Foxy**

**Rated: M  
Pairings: Sakura/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR Pokémon! SAYING THIS ONLY ONCE!**

* * *

…New Game?

…Are you a Boy?

Or are you a Girl?

…Girl

…

…

Zzz… Hm? Wha..?

You Woke Me up!

Can you check the clock for me?

What time is it?

12:25pm! Yikes! I overslept!

Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Welcome to the world of Pokémon!

My name is Sarutobi.

People call me Pokémon Professor.

This world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokémon.

People and Pokémon live together by supporting each other.

Some people play with Pokémon, some battle with them.

But we don't know everything about Pokémon yet.

There are still many mysteries to solve.

That's why I study Pokémon every day.

Now, what did you say your name was?

…Sakura Haruno…

Sakura, are you ready?

Your very own Pokémon story is about to unfold.

You'll face fun times and tough challenges.

A world of dreams and adventure with Pokémon awaits!

Let's go!

"Sakura…"

"…SAKURA!"

Jumping awake from the bed, a pink haired girl wearing only a light pink nightin gown replied back to the voice.

"Huh? What?"

The young girl stared up at her mother while rubbing her eyes.

"Do you know what time is it?"

The girl yawed as she shook her head and glanced at the clock, the big red letters on the clock said 5am. The teenage girl yelped as she quickly began to dress as her mother spoke to her.

"Remember you are going to be traveling to Kohona City today, and let me remind you Chiyo is waiting for our shipment to arrive today. Hopefully she doesn't run out of herbs this time." Sighing her mother as she gaze thoughtfully at her daughter.

Ah, yes the pink hair teen remembered. She had to ship the herbs and a couple of antidotes to Chiyo. Who was their major buyer from Konoha City. After all, Sakura and her mother, Tsunade, grew a variety of herbs, flowers, and vegetables. And her mother was too busy to travel and deliver shipments so the job was given to her.

Sakura looked back at her mother when she was well dressed in a rosette tank top with a pair of blue shorts and white sandals. And of course a red bandana tied her hair back away from her face.

"Alright mom, I remember now. Can I please bring Houndour with me?" The strawberry blonde female's honey brown eyes glance down at her daughter and sighed afterwards.

Ever since her daughter, Sakura found that egg and took care of it after it hatched. The two were the best of buddies since then, the inseparable two everyone would say.

"Fine, just make sure she doesn't cause trouble." She turned her head and called out.

"Blissey!" A huge pink joyful Pokémon with a pouch holding an egg on its stomach came into the room with a smile on its face.

_**Pokédex snippet: "Blissey, this Pokémon has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health."**_

"Can you please go open the stables front gate? Don't worry about Ponyta, he is ready to go." Blissey nodded before walking off while still smiling.

"Alright then I shall be going off-" About to take off from her room, her mother cut her off.

"Don't forget your bag missy, I put your cell phone and the Pokédex that Sarutobi gave you."

"Ok! Mom I'll shall be going now." Sakura quickly grabbed her bag from her mother as she ran out of her bedroom. Quickly passing through the kitchen she grabbed the already made bento and headed out the house door.

"Houndour lets go! We are already late!" Exclaims Sakura as she ran towards Blissey who's standing next to Ponyta with the attached wagon full of herbs.

_**Pokédex snippet: "Houndour a Pokémon that normally travel in packs. Around dawn, Houndour's ominous howl echoes through the area to announce its ownership of its territory."**_

The dark gray dog like creature awoke from her nap next to the flowerbed. And she ran after her master ready for a day's adventure or better yet causing trouble.

"Thanks Blissey, for getting Ponyta out of the stable."

The girl smiled as she made sure the cargo was secured and hopped onto the wagon seat. Ponyta was a fire horse creature with a fiery mane and tail, giving it an impressive appearance.

_**Pokédex snippet: "Ponyta is a Pokémon that is capable of using a variety of Fire-type moves. It also has extraordinary jumping abilities, and is capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound."**_

The trio took off towards Konoha City, with Sakura's mother watching them go off from the front yard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Almost there, just one more hour till we are there. And we can make it right before Chiyo opens up the shop Houndour."

Sakura smiled as she could feel this day was going to be great and no troubles along their journey. Or so she thought.

(**A/N: **The trip to Konoha is two hours.)

The view was nice as they kept traveling, once they got pass into the city's main gates and into the market place where they head to Chiyo's shop.

Arriving to the shop, she saw the little old woman waiting for them.

"Just on time you three! And I was about to send out my granddaughter to search for you." The old woman teased, as Sakura began to unload the wagon and with the help of her best pal Houndour. Who grabbed a bag with its mouth and drag it next to the boxes.

"Ha-ha, thanks for your concern but me and Houndour know our way around."

With a bark sound from Houndour as she waggled her tail happily and grabbed another bag. Once they unload everything, Sakura and Houndour were about to leave. Before a Teddiursa came to the wagon and stood in front of them.

"Um, are you lost?" Sakura looked at the Teddiursa who in return just made a sound.

"Teddi-ursa."

"Ok… soo your master sent you or something." She went and crunched down in front of the small teddy bear like creature as she began looking around it, trying to find a note of some sort.

"Well might as well add you to my Pokédex." She smiled as the cute creature just stared at her. Sakura pulled out her Pokédex from her bag and flipped it open.

"_**Teddiursa… Little Bear Pokémon, it lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Also easily frightened and often look to Ursaring for protection."**_

The pink hair girl flipped the Pokédex shut.

"Very interesting aren't ya little fella."

"SNEASEL USE FURY SWIPES!"

Sakura jumped away in surprised just in time as an attacking Pokémon popped into view from her right side. And her Houndour ready in action in front of the new comer Pokémon.

With out thinking Sakura shouted a command at Houndour.

"HOUNDOUR USE WILL-O-WISP!"

The incoming Pokémon got hit by the unsuspected attack. And Teddiursa ran off totally startled by the battle. Sakura was standing up by now with Houndour at her side and a fainted Sneasel in front of them. There was now a crowd of people who had stopped shopping and went to view the battle.

"What the hell where you thinking!"

The crowd moved their heads to the voice of a young man. Sakura blinked as the boy came into view.

"Well excuse me but your Pokémon was about to attack me and a poor Teddiursa."

The pinked hair glared at the dark haired boy. And he glared with equal angriness at her. He pulled out his Pokéball and holding it out in front of him.

"Return Sneasel. Hn, what a waste of my time." The Pokémon zapped into the Pokéball, and with that the raven haired walked away as the crowd of people went back to their own business and were disappointed there wasn't a continuation battle.

"Man the nerve of that guy and he didn't even apologize!" Sakura huffed as she looked down at an equally pissed off Houndour.

"Hey girlie!" The girl glanced up to see a blonde hair boy ran up to her.

"Sorry about my pal back there, he's been chasing that Pokémon all around Konoha City for two days."

Sakura immediately glared at the blonde boy and reply starkly.

"Well let your pal know if he ever comes back I'll send him running with flamethrower by my Houndour! And that is said for you also!"

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it- well you know- I'm sorry." The blonde boy hold up his hands as he said sorry with a smile on his face.

"Fine, whatever."

"By the way, I'm Naruto." He smiled as he held out his hand.

Sakura looked down at his hand before shaking it.

"Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura!" He smiled as he shook her hand up and down fast before she could pull her hand away.

"Sorry- ne, soo what are you doing here?"

"Delivering herbs and antidotes; for those who need it." She replied casually.

"Cools, so where are you from?" He smiled again as he curiously glanced at Ponyta and the wagon.

"I'm from a small town 2 hours away from Konoha."

"Dang that's far. Don't you get scared traveling by yourself?" The blonde question as he looked at her with the same curious expression.

"Not at all, since I have my buddy Houndour and Ponyta to travel with me, to here and back."

He glanced down at his watch and then looked back up at her.

"Well nice meeting you Sakura, I got to get going. I hope I'll see ya later bye!"

And like that he took off, she was by herself again.

'This day is defiantly a weird day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissy Kissy Foxy**

**Rated: M (FOR A REASON!)  
Pairings: Sakura/Naruto**

**A/N: Currently im rewriting all my work, because of plenty of mistakes. And i will NOT change this to a crossover!  
**

* * *

"Well I guess we are done here for today Houndour," said Sakura as they were leaving through the gates. Apparently Chiyo wanted her to hang around for abit to help stock the whole shipment. And then offer her some lemon cake as thanks.

So there they went with Sakura holding onto the reins of the wagon while Houndour lay in the back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the trio travel along the dirt road that then led to a split road. Both ways led to their destination, but one way gets them home faster.

Although there is one problem that stood in their way from them going to that shortcut. The fast route led into a dark forest with a bunch of bug Pokémon and god knows what else.

"Well it's almost evening and I really want to get home, do you think we should go through that path guys?"

Both Pokémon looked nervous about it, but Houndour was quick to respond with a bark and jumped off the wagon to lead the way.

"Alright let's go!" With a new found courage the trio enters the dark forest. As Ponyta's mane and tail lighten up a little bit of their path.

"Hoo-hoo"

So three minutes into the forest and they are already scared.

'_How pathetic are you.'_

Sakura mentally smacked her forehead as she looked around her surroundings. Just then rustle movement came from the bushes making the trio freeze in fright.

"Teddi-ursa!"

The little bear Pokémon came out from behind the bushes. All three of them sweat dropped as they realize they were afraid of a small teddy bear.

"Oh- hey there little guy what are you doing here all alone?"

"Teddiursa!"

"Alright, soo you're not lost and you don't look like you're in danger."

Sakura spoke way too soon as two new Pokémon joined them. The pink haired girl quickly pulled out her Pokédex and flipped it open as she pointed at the first Pokémon she saw.

"_**Scizor… The evolve form of Scyther; Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sort of attacks."**_

"Alright." Sakura pointed the Pokédex quickly to the next Pokémon.

"_**Skarmory… A bird Pokémon that has a steel body and wings. It slashes its foes with its wings that possess sword like cutting edges."**_

"Damnit! Houndour get ready to fight!"

"Hold it!" Behind a couple of trees, came out the asshole that attacked them and the weird blonde boy.

"Why in the world are you two still after this Teddiursa!" Sakura yelled at the boys.

"Hn, get out of my way. Scizor attack with False Swipe!"

Well the next two minutes went by soo quick that Sakura barely comprehend what had happen. So this is what happened Teddiursa dodged the attack and evolve as the two idiots decided to attack it again.

"Ursaring!" The Pokémon roared after it evolved.

_**Pokédex snippet: "Ursaring, a Pokémon with an incredible sense of smell, being able to distinguish any scent. Ursaring can be quite aggressive when angered or especially when protecting their Teddiursa offspring. However, they seldom attack unprovoked."**_

"Shit! See what you have done now!"

"We got this all handle!" Shouted the blonde boy as he then order Skarmory to attack with steel wing.

But then Ursaring decide to use hyper beam at them.

"OH CRAP!" They all shouted (except the Pokémon who made their own noise of fright) as both Pokémon and their trainers ran off the path into the dark forest screaming as huge explosion took place at the spot they left barely.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Well that couldn't have gone worse, right?" Growled an angry pink haired girl as they sat sitting around a small fire they made. Well the girl was pacing back and forth.

"And now we are lost!" She screamed as both boys flinched in fear. Well the asshole, Sasuke, did it inwardly as he poked the fire with a stick made by Houndour.

Sakura was pacing back and forth thinking of ways to get home, she could make Houndour smell their way out but it was too dark to travel.

Naruto just watch the girl pace in deep thought as she ranted randomly. Well at least he won't be bored for awhile as his gaze followed the female.

"Ugh!" She finally sat down on the hard grassy earth before searching in her bag again. This was becoming hopeless, since her cell phone had a dead battery and the Pokédex was no help at all.

"Don't you guys have a map or cell phone or anything!" Sakura begging them hoping they would at least carry something around just in case. Watching them search themselves as they both shook their heads.

Sighing Sakura turn back to the fire and put her hands up to keep them warm. A sudden drop of degrees became noticeable soon after.

"Houndour come here and Ponyta you too." Smiling as both her Pokémon came to her. Ponyta lay behind her as Houndour laid her head on Sakura's lap. Smiling Sakura lean against Ponyta's side as she pet Houndour's head.

She became warm quickly since they are of course both fire Pokémon. Now both boys were freezing their butts off, and having no fire Pokémon with them it sucked. Not even the fire could keep them warm.

"Can we joi-join you?" Naruto's teeth chatter as he talked as he hugged himself. Sasuke only nodded in agreement since he was shivering.

Making a thinking face Sakura was making them suffer as they looked miserable at her.

"Fine." Sighing as she closed her eyes as both boys went to either side of her and almost hugged her and Houndour for warmth. Almost did.

"Thanks Sakura!" Shouted the blonde.

"Thanks." Was all Sasuke could mutter, but it was alright to her.

As long as she gets thanks she was happy.

* * *

**1. I'm NOT giving Naruto a Ninetails or Vulpix… For many obvious reasons.**

**2. Reason I'm writing this story is because it is easy to write and well I got tired of the same plot or stories on FF (SakuraxNaruto) But they are SOME good stories *smiles***

**3. Thinking of adding more pairings to Sakura**

**4. More reviews = more battles and NEW people**

**5. Did I get you Excited yet?**

**6. Yes? No? Well just Read and Review is all I ask of you**

**7. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**


End file.
